The Dare
by BigSister2
Summary: Heero and Quatre played a harmless game of cards to see who would win the bet, but when Quatre loses he needs to be forcefully pushed to convey his feelings to a certain brighteyed, longhaired brunette. A little 2x4x2.
1. The Dare

Disclaimer- Sorry I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Pairings- Duo/Quatre hints at Heero/Trowa

Warnings- This has STRONG sexual imagery….I think that's pretty much all I have to say. So if you're into that kind of thing then please enjoy.

* * *

"You have to do it Quatre. You lost the bet fair and square. Now you have to write the letter." Heero stated.

Heero was referring to the game of gem rummy Quatre had just lost. The stakes were if Quatre lost the game he would have to admit his feelings to Duo in a way that Heero deemed fit, if Heero lost the game Quatre was going to make him admit his feelings to Trowa. A pretty easy and simple bet. At least that's what Quatre thought as he accessed the stakes and he was almost positive he was going to win. Unfortunately that's not what happened.

"Heero please I'll do it, just not right now." Quatre pleaded, attempting to give Heero his best pitiful expression. Heero just crossed his arms and hardened his glare.

"No Quatre you are not going to weasel your way out of this. You are going to write that letter right now and I'm going to watch you do it."

They glared at each other for a minute before finally Quatre sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll get the paper."

After thirty minutes and five pieces of crumbled up paper, Quatre finally had the letter ready to be mailed off.

Quatre sighed and waved it in front of Heero. "See I did it. Now I'll just have to wait till tomorrow and I can send it off."

"Nope." Heero shook his head. "We are going to the post office to send it off right now." Heero snatched the letter from Quatre's grasp.

Quatre's eyes widened. "What? No Heero we can't." If he mailed it off now, he wouldn't have a chance to alter the letter without Heero knowing.

"We can and we will. Let's go or I'm leaving without you." Heero said walking towards the door.

"Fine go without me." Quatre pouted turning his back on Heero. "It's not like I want to send it off anyway."

Heero smirked. "If you don't go with me I'll add more to the letter…._worst _than what is already in it."

Quatre's eyes widened. "You wouldn't?" Heero wasn't that cruel was he?

Heero smirked. "Oh I would."

Quatre's head fell down in defeat. Apparently Heero was that evil. "Why are you doing this to me Heero?"

"To teach you a lesson. I told you I wasn't going to lose and you decided to play me anyway." Heero replied putting the letter in the enveloped and addressing it.

"But can't we come up with something else Heero please." Quatre begged again, racking his brain for a way to get out of this. Unfortunately Heero was already on his way out the door. Quatre silently followed, praying that this wouldn't end terribly.

Quatre watched in horror as the letter was handed over by Heero to be processed. He had tried his best to deter Heero from this ridiculous joke on the way to the post office, but he had failed.

Heero turned and gave a little smile. "See no problems now."

"For you there isn't it." Quatre replied. "Duo is either going to kill me or worst be disgusted with me and hate me forever."

Heero smirked. "I doubt things are going to happen like that."

"Why do you know something I don't know?"

Heero shrugged. "Just tell me what happens in a couple of days."

* * *

Duo flipped thought his pile of mail. "Bills, bills, junk mail….wait what's this?" He picked up a light blue envelope and checked the address. "It's from Quatre. Wow, that's kind of different. I wonder why he didn't just call me. Hmm maybe it's an invitation." He opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Duo,_

_I know this may come as a surprise to you, but Duo I have grown to have strong feelings for you. I love everything about you. Your carefree personality, your strength, your courage, your smile, your gorgeous body. Everything about you makes me feel like I've found the one. And at times the only thing I can think about is confessing to you. Tell you that I want you beside me everyday. Tell you that I fantasize about you and me and what we could do together. _

_Moments when I can see you leaning over my desk, ass poked out in the air begging for more of something only I can give you….I can hear the buttons fall on the tile floor as you rip my shirt off before foundling me in the kitchen. I can feel you pushing against me in the shower, ramming deep inside me as I arch and scream your name while the water cascades down our nude bodies. _

_Or maybe you want to switch it up. Maybe you want me to be the one with my back on my desk as you push yourself in and out of mybody. Or maybe you wouldn't mind me having my way with you in the back of my limo after I've finished with a meeting. Or how about my favorite scenario. Me and you in my office with you riding me hard and fast as I sit in my desk chair, rising up and down until you come in my hand. _

_I know by now you think I'm perverted and have a sick mind, but Duo my fantasies of you are what keep me going day by day, I hope that maybe, just maybe, one day they will come true. But I don't want you just for the sex no. I want to be able to confide in someone. I want to just spend nights wrapped up in your arms knowing you'll the only one I will ever love. I want to be able to look over while you're sleeping and see a smile on your face. I want to be there for you Duo, for everything. _

_I'm sorry if this seems sudden and I will understand if you don't feel the same way as I do, but I want you to know what I feel for you Duo and that if you every want to take a chance with me I'll be here._

_Love,_

_Quatre_

The letter trembled in Duo's hands as he quickly reread it through again and then a third time just to make sure of its contents. He was flaming red, with embarrassment by the time he finished. Quatre had said some….naughty things in the letter to say the least, and to say that he aroused was by the racy words was an understatement. He was throbbing hard. He put the letter down and took a deep breath. This letter couldn't be real. Quatre would never write THOSE things to him right?

"Maybe I should call him?" Duo quickly shook his head. "No, because if it wasn't him I will feel stupid. This must be some sort of joke."

Duo folded the letter back up and went upstairs to take a cold shower.

* * *

It had been two days since Duo had received that letter and exactly 45 minutes since he had read the letter last. Come to think of it he had already read it 12 times since it first arrived.

"This is ridiculous. I need to find out who really sent this and why did they do it." He went to check his mail before he called Quatre and froze when he saw another addressed envelope like the last one he received from Quatre.

He stared at if for five minutes before he ripped it open.

_Dear Duo, _

_I'm really sorry for the last letter and I can understand if you hate me and refuse to talk to me again, but I at least hope you read this letter. _

_I just want you to know the real reason for the last letter. Heero dared me to. Yes, I know it seems outrageous, childish, and stupid, but it's true. I lost a bet and I was ordered to reveal my true feelings to you. He monitored my every move and I had no choice. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way Duo. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

Duo froze he didn't knew whether to be happy that it was actually written by Quatre or sad that it was just some stupid dare. He sighed and read the last line of the letter.

_However despite the fact that I was dared to write you that letter. I want you to know that I truly do love you Duo and what I said in that letter. I really meant every single line of it. I hope to hear form you soon. Whether if it's to embrace me or berate me._

_Love, _

_Quatre_

Duo put down the letter slowly. So Quatre really did love him and he meant everything in the previous letter. He didn't know if he _loved_ Quatre per say, but he had to admit he knew he felt something for the outgoing and friendly blond. He thought it was just because they got along so well, considering it was so hard to get the others to open up, so Quatre had been his main source of entertainment during the war when they were together. The details in that letter however were too enticing to turn down, he had to go and confront Quatre.

Quatre sighed for the millionth time that day. He had sent an apology letter of explanation to Duo a day after the other letter was sent off in hopes that Duo wouldn't hate him. But it had been days and Duo hadn't sent a letter back, called or anything and he was too damn scared to actually _call_ Duo. Damn Heero for his stupid, crazy ideas.

_Mr. Winner sir, your 3:00 appointment is here._

"Send him in Mary thank you."

Quatre turned toward the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Duo standing there.

"Du…Du…Duo."

Duo smiled. "Heh, the one and only." Duo closed the door and walked closer to Quatre.

Quatre backed up until he was hitting the edge of his desk. "Um Hi Duo I uh…" Quatre fumbled for words. He knew Duo was there because of the letter, but what he didn't know was if Duo accepted the letter in a good way or not.

Duo smirked and moved forward until he had Quatre trapped. "It seems you've been a bad boy Quatre."

"Duo listen I…about the letter I'm really sorry and I understand if you-"

"No more talking Quatre, just listen." Duo said clamping his hand over the active mouth. Quatre just nodded.

Duo took in Quatre's flushed apparent and smirked some more.

"That letter you sent was very…enticing."

Quatre looked ashamed, but before he had a chance to look down, Duo continued. "I just want to know one thing…did you mean it when you said you loved me." Quatre nodded slowly wanting nothing more than to have the hand covering his mouth to touch him elsewhere. Pleased with the answer Duo continued.

"And did you mean it when you mentioned those…fantasies?" Quatre flushed red, but nodded nonetheless. Duo removed his hand.

"Duo I know what I wrote and I'm really sorry if you don't feel the same way I understand and-" Duo shut him up by kissing him on the lips. It was brief and swift, but served its purpose.

Quatre looked stunned and Duo pressed his body against Quatre's.

"I loved every second of that letter Quatre and I want to let you know you had better not have been joking about those fantasies of yours because we are going to try every single one of them and then some."

Quatre nodded dumbfounded and Duo smiled. "Good. Oh and Quatre?"

"Yes Duo." He breathed.

"I'm going to give you the time of your life.

Quatre smiled, leaned forward, and gave a murmured, "I'm counting on it," before capturing Duo's lips again.

* * *

Oh man I love playing with these two. Well that's it for now. I know it was short, but I think I'll add another chapter to show how things 'work out' between Duo and Quatre, though I think this pretty much sums it up.


	2. Taking Up The Offer

I'm back with another chapter to this 'one-shot' Guess I'm just determined to use the plot up (like there was one in the first place).

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

And oh yeah...um...this chapter has SEX in it. Between two GUYS. So if that bothers you, you really don't want to read this.

* * *

Duo pulled Quatre closer until their bodies were tightly together. The feel of his tongue in Quatre's mouth was euphoric and he couldn't get enough. He finally pulled back panting for air. He looked closely at Quatre's full moist lips, flushed face, and lust filled eyes and wanted more.

He nipped at Quatre's lower lip and reveled in the way it sent shivers up Quatre's spine. He moved his attack to an ear lobe and sucked softly. Quatre's breathe quickened and Duo smirked as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of Quatre's shirt. It allowed him perfect access to that slim shoulder and he instantly lowered his head to the newly bared skin.

Quatre placed his hands on Duo's shoulder to brace himself as Duo finished unbuttoning his shirt. It slid down to his elbows as Duo ran his hands over the slick and defined chest. He brushed against a nipple and Quatre arched his back and moaned.

Duo liked the noises Quatre produced and was determined to make plenty more of the precious sounds coming from that luscious mouth. He rolled one nub around in between his forefinger and thumb and latched his mouth on the other.

Just as he hoped Quatre's responses increased and his hands flew to Quatre's belt.

"Ah! Duo wait…."

Duo looked up at Quatre, both hands stilled posed on the belt. "Yes, Quatre."

"What…what are you doing?"

Duo chuckled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Well I think what I'm doing is obvious Quatre." He lightly toyed with the belt buckle. "But if you want me to stop…I can." He moved his hand a little lower and gently squeezed the bulge confined in the pants.

"Oh Duo!"

Duo continued to run his hand over Quatre's crotch. "So, you still want me to stop? Or should I keep going?"

"No! Yes! I mean…" He took a deep breath and leaned back on his hands.

"You mean?"

"I really don't want you to stop, but I have a meeting in less than forty minutes."

"Well then I guess we just have to hurry this up then." Duo undid the belt buckle and slipped his hand in. Once he found his prize he stroked lightly and Quatre threw his head back as he quivered. Duo worked Quatre's pants and boxers down and licked his lips as Quatre was fully displayed in front of him.

He lifted Quatre up and placed him on the edge of the desk. Quatre shivered as the cool, hard, wood of the desk contacted with his bare skin as Duo bent down and began slipping off his shoes. Duo stood up and gazed at the blonde's body before him which made Quatre's cheeks grow red. He then realized Duo was still fully clothed and reached out and grabbed the black shirt, pulling him closer.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Duo. I want to see you."

Duo chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head and groaned as Quatre's mouth descended on one of his nipples. He could feel his cock straining in his pants and he detached Quatre's lips from his chest.

"As much as I love your mouth right now, I have other plans." He leaned behind Quatre and tossed several notebooks and folders that were on the desk to the floor. He then eased Quatre back so he was lying on the desk.

Quatre nodded in anticipation as Duo began to unbutton his pants. He pulled down the zipper and then fished around in his pocket for the tube of lube he had stashed in there. He found it and pushed his pants down and they pooled around his ankles.

Quatre raked an appreciated glance over Duo's lean, yet muscled body. "Oh Duo I want you so much."

Quatre felt a hand playing with his cock and arched into the touch. Duo leaned over him and started placing kisses and playful nips on Quatre's neck. He removed his hand from Quatre's cock and squeezed some of the cool gel onto his finger.

He straightened his body up and looked down at the blond displayed out on the desk, just for him.

"God Quatre, you're beautiful." He leaned down and captured those pink lips calling out to him. He pulled back and spoke softly.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Quatre moved his legs so his feet were laying flat on the desk and his knees were bent. He wrapped his arms around Duo's neck. "Yes I do."

He pulled Duo down for another kiss as Duo eased a finger into Quatre's entrance. He felt Quatre tense up but as he slowly worked the finger in and out Quatre relaxed. He added more gel and slipped a second digit to add to the first one.

He retracted his lips from Quatre's mouth and moved to his neck. He nipped, sucked, and licked as Quatre began to push back on the two fingers inside him. He inserted a third finger and Quatre moaned loudly as Duo caused him even greater pleasure by hitting a bundle of nerves.

Quatre buried his hands in Duo's hair, following the trail of the braid and gave it a couple of sharp tugs causing Duo to look up.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you. Inside me….now."

"Quatre I want to do this right. I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't. Please Duo."

Duo nodded and moved his fingers around a little more, before retracting them. He went to grab the gel, but Quatre beat him to it. He squirted some in his hand and started coating Duo's manhood. Duo moaned at the sensation of the cool gel and the warmth of Quatre's hand fleeting over his cock.

He grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled it away. "If you don't stop now this will end before it begins."

Quatre leaned back on the desk as he spread his legs wider. "Then finish this Duo."

Duo leaned over Quatre and posed his cock in front of his entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"For the last time yes!"

"Alright, but tell me if you want me to stop." He slowly inched forward and had to bite his lip in order to keep his control as he was enveloped in tight heat. He kept his eyes on Quatre searching for any signs of discomfort, but it was hard to tell since his eyes were closed and he was arching off of the desk.

He was finally in to the hilt and he paused to collect his breath. He looked down at Quatre and thought he looked incredibly sexy with his white dress shirt caught halfway down his arms, lips parted trying to catch his breath, and silky smooth skin just aching to be touched.

Quatre wriggled underneath Duo and once again found his braid and gave it a slight tug. "Move Duo."

Duo opened his mouth to protest but Quatre wrapped his legs around Duo's waist keeping him close. "If you ask me 'are you sure?' one more time I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." He gave Duo's braid a sharper tug. "Is that understood?"

"I thought I was in charge here?"

"Only when you start moving."

Duo took that as his queue and pulled out before pushing back in with a light thrust. He repeated the motion several times until Quatre voiced a different course of action.

"Faster, Duo! Faster!"

Duo could hardily contain himself as he quickly pulled out and pushed in to meet Quatre's demands. Quatre arched off the desk as Duo once again found his pleasure spot.

"Yes Duo! Faster, please I need more." Duo plunged again into that tight heat and was about to pull out again when a crackling noise and a female voice interrupted.

"_Excuse me Mr. Winner, but your next appointment is here._"

Quatre uttered a curse and Duo raised his eyebrows at the blonde, but didn't comment as he watched Quatre reach up and hit a button on the intercom system. Duo was going to pull out and pull his pants back up, but Quatre tugged on his braid efficiently stopping his progress, less he lose some hair in the process.

"That's fine Mary. I'm just running a little late with my other client. I should be done soon. Ten minutes tops."

"_Yes, sir._"

Quatre retracted his hand and looked at Duo. "Finish this."

"What? Come on Quatre your client is waiting for you. We can finish this later."

Quatre yanked on Duo's braid and gave a growl. "You are going to finish what you started." He loosened his grip on the abused braid. "Duo, I can't finish the day like this. I'm so close….please."

Duo looked down at Quatre's dripping cock. It was hard and wet with need. He had to finish this for both of them. "You want it Quatre?"

"Yes Duo! Yes!"

Duo shuddered at what Quatre's pleas were already doing to his overloaded system and pulled out. "Then you're going to get it." He plunged in and Quatre shot off of the desk, holding on to his braid like a lifeline.

Duo repeated his actions as he reached down and grabbed Quatre's neglected cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Quatre shot his load over his own chest and Duo's hand.

Duo entered Quatre once more as his cock was massaged by Quatre's clenching muscles. He gave a cry as he emptied his seed into Quatre and collapsed against him.

Once he caught his breath he untangled his braid from Quatre's clutches, pulled out of his new lover, and pulled his pants back up.

"You have something to clean up with?" He questioned.

"The blue door…it's a washroom."

Duo washed his hands and grabbed the tissue box on back of the toilet as he made his way back to Quatre who was sitting up on desk. He pulled a couple of tissue out and commenced to cleaning Quatre as best he could.

Quatre thanked him as he slid off the desk and started putting his pants back on as he headed to the bathroom. Duo found his discarded shirt and slipped it back on. He got a few more tissues and cleaned up the little mess on the desk. He was picking up the discarded papers when Quatre came back into the room, fully clothed.

"You sure you can go on with your meeting?"

Quatre shrugged. "It wouldn't be right just to send him away."

Duo nodded. "Okay well I'll just go. I didn't mean to disrupt anything."

Quatre reached out and grabbed Duo's arm. "Don't think like that Duo. You didn't disrupt anything. I'm glad you came today. Do you think….do you think you can hang around for bit while I finish up here and then we can go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure Quatre, whatever you want."

"I should be done by seven."

"That's fine. I'll just hang around until then. I'll meet you in the front okay."

Quatre smiled. "Alright I'll see you then." He leaned in close and gave Duo a kiss. Duo smiled and headed towards the door. He tossed a wave and kiss before he left out of the room.

Quatre sighed as he sat down. Despite the fact that he was happy that Duo came to see him and they engaged in pleasurable activities, he couldn't disregard the nagging feeling that maybe all Duo wanted was a one time thing. Maybe Duo didn't actually want a relationship. Maybe he just wanted quick relief. He shook his head Duo wouldn't do something like that, right? He sighed again as realized he would have to wait till later to find out.

He pasted on a smile as he contacted his secretary. "Mary, I'm ready for my next appointment."

"_I'll send him in sir."_

* * *

Yeah okay I lied this isn't a one shot because a one shot means there is no continuation and here I go not only adding a second chapter, but going to add a third…..yeah you guys can throw things at me in the next chapter.


	3. What Now?

Once again I apologize for the length and the teeny plot of this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Quatre hurried and stuffed a few contracts into his briefcase and glanced at his watch, it was already 7:10. He was running late.

He quickly left the office, practically skipping out the doors. Duo was there leaning against the wall bobbing his head to some imaginary music.

"Duo."

Duo looked up. "Hey Quat."

"Sorry I'm late."

"I didn't even notice." He pushed himself off of the wall. "So where to?"

"I was thinking maybe we could grab some dinner and then go back to my place. If that's okay with you, that is."

"Sounds good."

"My car is parked in the back."

"Lead the way."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quatre laughed as he unlocked the door and ushered his guest in. Duo looked around as Quatre flipped a switch and light flooded the room.

"So who else lives here, Quatre?"

Quatre walked towards the dining room and put his briefcase down upon the table. "No one. Who else do you think would be here?"

"I don't know servants greeting you at the door, waiting on your hand and foot."

"I don't really see the need for servants or anything like that. I'm not the best cook, but I get by and as for cleaning…you just have to sweep all the dust underneath the rug right?"

Duo chuckled. "If only it was that easy."

Quatre started walking towards the kitchen, but Duo pulled him back and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Ever since his rendezvous with Quatre in his office he couldn't help but think of another opportunity to have Quatre in his arms again.

He wrapped his arms around Quatre's thin waist to bring them closer. Quatre moaned and his arms went around Duo's neck to deepen the kiss.

Duo pulled back and rested his forehead against Quatre's "How about I pay you back for taking me to dinner?"

Without waiting for an answer he once again attacked Quatre's lips, unwrapping his arms from Quatre's waist to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. All he could think of was exposing more skin and the buttons weren't coming undone fast enough so he yanked with all with his strength sending buttons flying everywhere.

Quatre gasped as he pulled away. "What….what are you doing Duo?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken there was a certain part of your letter that said something about me fondling you in the kitchen. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I said in the _kitchen_."

"Well this is the dining room, close enough right?" Duo leaned in to claim another kiss but Quatre turned his head.

"Wait Duo, I can't do this."

Duo pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"I need to know why you really came here today."

Duo let go of Quatre's torn shirt and stepped back. "You know why I came here, Quatre. It was to see you."

Quatre clutched his abused shirt to his body. "I know, but I need to know if this is a one time thing for you or if you want it to be something more."

Duo spoke with disbelief lacing his voice. "You think I just came here to get laid?" He shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that Quatre."

"I don't know what to think anymore. Everything is happening so fast and I never expected you to really show up here."

"So do you want me here or not?"

Quatre grasped Duo's arm. "Of course I want you here. I tried to put my feelings for you aside for so long and I never intended to tell you _ever_, but then I got caught up in the thing with Heero and…" He let go of Duo's arm. "I just want to know how you feel about me Duo. If you want to only stay the night, then tell me now."

Duo enveloped Quatre in a hug. "No I don't just want to stay the night Quatre. I need you. I came here to see if what was in the letter was true. I came to see if you really felt something for me or it was just some sick joke." He pulled back and looked into Quatre's eyes. "You said you loved me in the letter, did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I care for you as well and I really want to explore things between us." He sighed. "Maybe we took this too fast. I shouldn't have come in there today expecting to get in your pants."

"No Duo, this isn't your fault. I should have said something earlier, but I don't regret anything. Besides…today in my office…I had the greatest time of my life."

Duo laughed. "Just tell me you don't do that with all your clients."

"What? No, of course not…That actually was my uh...first time."

Duo raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? Man from that letter you sent I could have swore you were experienced."

Quatre rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I just read a lot that's all. I'm nowhere as experienced as you."

"That was my first time as well Quatre."

Quatre's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Duo. I just presumed…I mean you seemed to know exactly what you were doing so I thought…I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Hey relax. I didn't take offense." Duo gave Quatre a quick hug in reassurance.

"But how did you know…what you were doing."

Duo cracked a smile. "I read a lot."

Quatre laughed and all the doubts and fears he had drained away.

Duo ruffled his hair. "Do you feel better now?"

Quatre nodded and gave a bright smile. "A lot better, thank you." He stifled a yawn and smiled sheepishly at Duo. "I'm sorry it's been a long day."

"It's alright I understand."

"Will you…will you come lie down with me Duo? You know not to do anything just-"

Duo smiled. "Of course, Quatre. Whatever you want." He scooped Quatre up who gave a giggle and headed up the stairs. "Which room?"

"Second door on the left."

Duo entered the room and deposited Quatre on the bed. He saw the tattered remains of Quatre's shirt and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry about you shirt, Quatre." He reached down and started removing it.

"It's okay Duo I know you were doing it for me. It won't be a problem next time." Duo grinned in anticipation of the future as he bent down to take off Quatre's shoes.

"I can take off my own clothes you know."

"Yeah well I happen to enjoy it, so sit back and let me pamper you." He finished with the shoes and helped Quatre get out of pants leaving him in his blue boxers. He quickly undressed leaving himself the same.

Quatre dived under the covers and made room for Duo. Once Duo was in the bed, Quatre snuggled up to him. Duo instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his hair.

"God Quatre, this feels so right. Guess I have Heero to thank for this huh?"

Quatre huffed. "I will not give him credit for anything after he forced me to write that humiliating letter."

"Hey, everything worked out for the best. As a matter of fact I think we should pay him a visit and thank him properly."

"Oh I want to go see him, but I'll have a different way of showing my appreciation."

Duo laughed softly. "Oh come on Quat you can't honestly be mad."

"…No I guess not…You're right we should go see him tomorrow."

"Alright sounds like a plan." Duo closed his eyes. "Goodnight Quatre."

"Goodnight Duo."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Yeas so I have to add more. See ya next chapter.


	4. Another Round

Yeah so um another chapter in this plot less fic, that's pretty much all there is I can say.

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise." Heero commented casually as he opened his door to allow Duo and Quatre to enter. "And to what do I owe this lovely visit to?"

Quatre stood right in front of Heero and put on his most intimidating face. "You know exactly why I'm here, so don't play dumb."

Heero looked past Quatre to see Duo smiling behind him. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the letter?"

"Damn right it does and-"

"And we just wanted to come and thank you personally." Finished Duo, wrapping his arms around Quatre.

Quatre promptly crossed his arms and turned up his nose. "Duo may be here to thank you, but I'm not. What you did was especially evil and I think you should pay the consequences."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And want do you want from me?"

"I want you to confess to Trowa. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel. And after you do that I'll leave you alone and we can call this whole thing even."

"That's not going to happen." Heero started walking toward the kitchen.

Quatre quickly caught up with Heero and stopped him. "And why can't you do it."

"Because I already did." Quatre's jaw dropped as Trowa came strolling out of the kitchen holding a glass of water.

"Wait, what? I don't get it."

Trowa chuckled as he sat down at the dining table. "I called Heero about a week and a half ago and asked him out."

Quatre turned and looked at Heero. "So you're telling me that before you and I even played that game of cards you were already with Trowa."

Heero nodded in conformation. "Yes that's correct."

"So when I put the stakes up why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't see the need to."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Then it would have been pointless for me to win."

Duo intervened. "Alright guys that's all in the past, can't we move on already?"

"You weren't going to win." Heero replied smugly, both him and Quatre ignoring Duo completely.

"And how were you so sure?" Questioned Quatre.

"Because I cheated."

"YOU WHAT! Why you little son of-" Duo quickly covered Quatre's mouth and tried to calm him down.

"Whoa! Alright Quatre lets slow it down. I'm sure Heero did it in everyone's best interest."

Quatre ripped Duo's hand off of his mouth and glared at Heero. "So you didn't think you could beat me fair and square? So you had to cheat?"

Heero shrugged, apparently unfazed by Quatre's rage. "I just had to ensure my victory."

"Alright that's it I want to play again."

"Quatre I'm not giving you a rematch. There is no reason to."

Duo sighed as he flopped down in a chair next to Trowa. "Can they not be stopped?"

"They both are very competitive it seems." Trowa replied. "Though I have to admit I didn't think Quatre could be so…"

"Aggressive." Duo finished. "Yeah well I know first hand how aggressive he can be. My poor braid is scared of what he can do to it."

"So you're afraid I'm going to beat you if we play one on one with no scams?" Quatre goaded Heero.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I can't beat you at cards?"

Quatre crossed his arms. "Exactly."

"Fine you're on. You got your rematch."

"Are you sure this is really necessary Quatre? I don't see what this is going to prove." Duo commented.

"Quiet Duo or I'm going to personally chop off that rope you call hair." Quatre glared.

Duo slid down in his seat, petting his braid. "See what I'm talking about Trowa."

Trowa chuckled as he cleared off the table for space for the card game.

"You two are to make sure neither one of us cheat." Quatre instructed, pointing at Trowa and Duo.

"I don't need to cheat to beat you, _again_. What are the stakes this time?"

Quatre smirked. "If I win I get to pick out your costume that you're going to wear to my Halloween Party."

"Who said I was going to go to your Halloween Party?"

"You did, approximately a month ago when I asked if you would attend. If I remember correctly you jumped at the chance to go when I mentioned Trowa was going to be there." Quatre finished flashing one of his charming smiles to Heero.

"Hm, fine, but if I win you have to write one of those provocative letters to Wufei."

"What! Why the hell would I do that? Not only is he with Sally, but if he found out I wrote something like that to him, he'll chop my balls off."

Heero smirked. "Oh is that so? So are you forfeiting the game?"

Quatre narrowed his eyes. "I'm not forfeiting anything. You're on." He stuck his hand out and Heero shook it.

* * *

_-Hour and a half later-_

Trowa looked at the score sheet, Heero 450 and Quatre with 470. It was a close match up. "Who do you think is going to win?" He questioned to Duo.

Duo leaned back on his chair, balancing it on two feet as he sipped from his root beer. "Quatre of course."

"Smart choice."

"So you think Quatre is going to win as well?"

"Well Heero had to cheat the first time they played meaning he thought Quatre had a significant chance of winning. But I also know that Heero is very skilled at everything he does so it could go either way."

"Oh yeah 510 points. Looks like I win Heero."

Heero crossed his arms. "Hm."

"You let him win Heero?" Trowa questioned.

"No. I don't believe in letting people win."

Quatre smiled and stood up. "Well it looks like I have some shopping to do." He turned toward Duo. "Would you care to accompany me?"

"Well of course, you don't have another chauffeur do you?"

Quatre laughed. "Of course not." He hooked his arm through Duo's and he smiled sweetly at Trowa and Heero as he waved goodbye to them.

"So that part about my braid…"

"I'm not going to do anything to your braid Duo, I love your hair."

Duo smiled. "Alright, just checking. We'll see you two later." He gave another wave as he and Quatre walked out the front door.

* * *

Hm I wonder what Quatre could possible dress Heero up as. *Laughs maniacally*


	5. Costume Time

I want to give a special thanks to **turntofacethisway** and **Solveig Eleaz**. This is for you guys.

Now what on earth does Quatre have in store for Heero? Well stop wasting time and read to find out.

* * *

Heero stormed back down the hallway and threw the box back down in front of Quatre. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing this."

Trowa raised his eyebrow at Heero's behavior. Even though Heero's face was expressionless, but the glare in his eyes and his body posture told him he was quite angry.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Questioned Trowa. Since Heero was still glaring he looked over to Quatre who was smiling innocently and Duo who was looking everywhere else, but at him. Trowa sighed and looked back at Heero. "How about you just try it on and we'll decide if you're going to where it not okay?"

Heero stared at Trowa for nearly a minute before picking up the box. "Fine, I'll try it on." He turned and left the room.

"Wow you must have him pretty whipped. You didn't even have to do that much persuading to get him to put it on." Duo spoke up.

"Its nothing like that Duo, trust me. Now how about you tell me what's up with the costume."

Duo chuckled. "Lets just say you will probably like it a lot more than him and you will want him to wear it more than once a year."

Trowa looked questionably at Quatre but he just got a shrug in response so he just decided to wait till Heero came back to find out what all the commotion was about.

* * *

"Well here I am."

Trowa tried to keep his facial expression neutral but his jaw dropped on its own accord and his eyes widened as Heero walked down and stood in front of them, arms crossed.

A white bodysuit encased Heero's body firmly with fishnet stockings encasing his strong legs. There was a black bow tie around Heero's neck, black cuffs, and a pair of white rabbit ears standing proudly on the top of his head.

"Say hello to Heero, the Playboy Bunny." Quatre smiled.

"This is ridiculous, Quatre."

"Actually it looks great on you." Quatre commented. "Turn around."

Heero glared but spun around in a circle, arms still crossed. Trowa couldn't help, but stare at the white, fluffy ball of fur that served as a tail on Heero's rear.

Quatre turned towards Trowa. "Well…What do you think?"

Trowa regained his composure. "It's not what I was expecting, but…"

"But?"

"…But it does give you a…different look."

Quatre clapped his hands. "See I knew it would be perfect."

"Don't tell me you're buying this Trowa?" Heero asked slightly agitated. He figured Trowa would demand Quatre take it back to whatever God forsaken shack he bought it from.

"Well you _did _lose the bet Heero and you should keep your word. After all Quatre did as you requested."

Heero glared, but Quatre just smiled even wider and picked up a black container off the table. "Can't forget this." He walked closer to Heero and once he saw the contents of the box he began backing away.

"No. There is no way I'm letting you put makeup on me, Quatre."

"Ah come on." Pouted Quatre. "Duo would let me if I asked him to."

"That's because you're having sex with him. He'll do just about whatever you asked of him."

"Hey!" Duo cried out. "I have standards you know. I wouldn't do everything he told me to."

Quatre ignored the comments. "Just a little Heero and if you don't like it, I'll take it off."

Heero continued to glare at Quatre and then shifted his attention to Trowa, who gave a little shrug as if to say "What's the harm."

Heero gave a nod to Quatre and put his arms down by his sides as Quatre beamed. He wasn't allowing this because of Trowa's acceptance. He was allowing the application of makeup just because he was slightly curious as to what Quatre's skills were in this area. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Ten minutes later Quatre closed the contained and stepped back.

"All done." Quatre said as he help up a mirror for Heero to see himself in.

Heero's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the certain softness the light makeup added to his face. He looked up and locked eyes with Trowa.

Trowa definitely liked the Halloween attire. Makeup and all. He was going to have to thank Quatre later when Heero wasn't around.

"So you're going to wear it right?" Quatre questioned noticing the look Trowa was giving Heero. It was much like the one that crossed Duo's face before jumping him for sex.

"How many people will be attending the party?" Heero asked cautiously.

Quatre shrugged. "Not that many. Us four here. Wufei and Sally….Relena…and maybe Zechs and Noin. Plus a few of my work associates."

"A few?" asked Heero suspiciously.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Yes, a few, as in not that many. Come on Heero you have to come. Everyone will be dressed up, not just you and if anyone asks you can say I made you wear it."'

"No one makes me do anything." Heero growled defensively.

Quatre held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Sorry. You can tell them it was a dare. Come on Heero say you'll come…please." Quatre pleaded.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!"

"But." Heero continued. "I'm going because I agreed to the bet, not because I like this costume. Because I don't."

Quatre nodded. "Fair enough….Oh yeah I didn't get you any shoes. You can't go barefoot. How about I order you some flats to go with that?"

"That won't be necessary Quatre. We can go and get some ourselves." Trowa answered.

"You sure?" Quatre asked uncertain. "I don't mind. I can do it."

"That's alright, we'll take care of it."

"Oh…well if you're sure…I'll leave the kit here for you two okay?" Quatre smiled as he hooked his arm through Duo's. "You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Duo responded.

Quatre smiled and shook his head. "How about Italian?"

Duo grinned. "Perfect." He looked over to Trowa and Heero. "If you'll excuse us, I have to take my man out to lunch." He started leading Quatre towards the door. "Enjoy the outfit guys, but don't dirty it before the party." He finished with a wink.

Heero growled and made a grab for Duo's braid, but Duo hopped away cackling as he made a dash for the door.

Quatre just giggled as he followed Duo out. Halloween was definitely going to be interesting.

_

* * *

I put Heero in a playboy bunny outfit. *laughs hysterically* Ah so much fun. And I get to dress up the others as well. I do love being a writer. I still think Trowa has got Heero wrapped around his finger._


	6. Party Time

It's been a bit, but I'm back. This story is almost done.

* * *

Duo grumbled as the wind slammed the door behind him. "Stupid wind."

Duo actually wasn't mad at the wind, but at the fact that Quatre had refused to let him look at the costume he was going to wear that night. Not even a peak or a hint at what his costume was going to be.

Duo grumbled again as he bent down to finish plugging in the decorative doormat and inflatable warlock. "All I wanted a little peak, but nooooo, Prince Quatre refused."

Finished with his task he looked around the yard and rearranged a few pumpkins to his liking. Duo brushed the dirt off his hands and adjusting his holsters around his waist before walking back to the front door. He turned the doorknob and frowned as it wouldn't budge. He tried several more times and sighed in frustration. This was not his day. He began knocking on the door hoping that Quatre would come downstairs and let him in.

Duo tapped his foot repeatedly while he waited, but still no answer. He began stomping his foot against the doormat and heard the wails of banshees resonating though the house once the trigger was activated.

First he had to skip breakfast because Quatre wanted to do some last minute shopping, was forced to put up decorations, didn't get to know what his boyfriend was dressing up as AND THEN to top it all off he was locked outside. Being locked outside wouldn't be much of a problem normally, but he didn't have his lock picks with him like he usually did. Why today out of all days?

"Come on Quatre, open up. I'm locked out here." Duo began to knock furiously on the front door planning to give a certain blond billionaire a piece of his mind. "Come on Quatre and-"

"What the hell is your problem, Duo?" Quatre demanded as he yanked the door open.

"My problem is...holy shit..." Duo trailed off as he looked at Quatre standing there one hand on his hip and the other holding the door open. "THAT'S your costume?" Duo asked in disbelief, his previous complaints forgotten.

"Well yeah...I'm not done yet though." Answered Quatre confused at Duo's sudden change in tone.

Duo took in the tight, black, leather pants that rode low on Quatre's hips. The low-cut, sleeveless vest that covered Quatre's torso was in tight black leather as well and ended above the bellybutton, showing off creamy white skin. Duo looked up into Quatre's blue eyes and noticed they stood out against the black eyeliner and dark eye shadow.

"Well what do you think?"

Duo broke out of his trance. "Uh..."He waved his hand around gesturing to Quatre right eye that lacked makeup. "What about that eye?"

"Well I was ABOUT to do it before you began pounding on the door."

Duo watched Quatre's lips move and saw a glimmer of two sharp teeth and his eyes widened. "You're a vampire?"

Quatre nodded. "Yeah. I came up with the outfit myself. What do you think so far?" Questioned Quatre, slightly perturbed at Duo's expression.

Duo's eyes swept over Quatre's form again as he licked his lips. "I think you look good." Duo grabbed Quatre's hips and pulled him close. "Good enough to eat." Duo leaned in for a kiss, but Quatre turned his head so all Duo got was a cheek.

"Quat..."

"Duo as much as I love your advances we don't have time right now."

"Come on how about a quickie?"

Quatre grabbed a hold of Duo's wrists and lightly tugged, hoping Duo would get the hint and let him go. "I have to finish getting ready before the guests come Duo and there are still a few things that need to be done." Quatre responded.

Duo was planning on stealing a kiss anyway when he suddenly blinked and stepped back as he noticed Quatre seemed taller. "Are you wearing heels?"

"They are boots." Quatre defended. "All of you guys are so much taller than me I just wanted to be on your level tonight." He finished, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Aww, but i like your size Quatre." Duo responded, ruffling Quatre's hair. "It's cute."

"Duo..."

Duo held up his hands. "Yes, I know don't call you cute and there's no time for a quickie."

Quatre chuckled. "Well yes, but what I was going to say is that if you can wait until the party is over then I'm all yours for the night."

"Really?" Duo asked enthusiastically.

"Yep, whatever, however you want."

Duo's mind began working overtime as he thought of all the delicious ways he could have Quatre at his mercy.

"Duo?"

"Huh?" Duo responded, oblivious to the fact that Quatre had just asked him another question.

Quatre shook his head smiling. "I asked were you going to explain your costume?"

"Oh, right."

Duo adjusted his chaps and snatched his wide-brimmed hat off the table before placing over his chest. "My name is Maxwell, Sheriff Maxwell to be exact and I'm here to supervise this event and make sure the law is upheld." He explained in his best country accent. Duo placed the hat on his head and looped his fingers in the belt loops around his waist.

Quatre giggled at Duo's accent and bowed. Well I hope you find the party to your liking. Quatre commented as he trailed a finger over the silver badge on Duo's brown vest. The pants are sexy by the way.

"Chaps. They are called chaps."

Quatre nodded. "Of course. Are those..." He trailed off gesturing to the guns hanging on the sides of Duo's waist.

"Nah, they aren't loaded. Just for show today." Duo answered Quatre's unfinished question.

"Ah , well I should go finish getting ready."

"You sure we don't have time for a quickie?"

Quatre groaned. "Duo really."

"I know, I know. Just had to make sure." Duo grinned.

Quatre couldn't help but smile as he leaned in and placed a fleeting kiss on Duo's lips. "Remember after the party."

Duo nodded as he stole another kiss. "Can't wait."

Quatre headed back towards the stairs.

"Quatre?"

Quatre paused heading up the stairs.

"Um..is that...your whole outfit?" Duo asked.

"I've got a trench coat to put on. Why do you ask?"

Duo just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, just wondering. Well I'll get back to work down here."

Duo waited until Quatre was gone out of sight before sighing and adjusting his package. Seeing Quatre like that definitely got his blood boiling, He didn't know how he was going to make it though the night. Thank goodness his chaps had some room to breathe in the crotch area.

Duo walked over to the table and tore open a bag of Lays potato chips and poured them into a bowl. Even with the coat on Duo wasn't going to forgot what the sexy blonde's ass looked like encased in the tight leather. He shook his head trying to redirect his thoughts towards something non sexual.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Duo shook his hips to the music coursing through the house as he went to answer the front door. Most of the guest had already arrived, but Quatre was getting a little apprehensive since Trowa and Heero hadn't shown up yet. Duo straightened his hat and opened the door. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh do come in. Come in. I'm so glad you could make it." He stepped aside and allowed Trowa and Heero to enter. "Quatre was getting a little worried you weren't coming."

"We've been sitting in the car for the last 20 minutes because someone started changing their mind."

"He lied Trowa." Replied Heero, knowing Trowa was referring to him. "He said only a few people were coming. You saw how many cars were out there."

Duo shook his head, trying to not to laugh at the couple. "Well you look great Heero. Better than the first time I saw you in that." Duo reached up and swatted at one of the ears on Heero's head. "Great job on the makeup as well."

"That was all me." Trowa pointed out.

"You only knew how to do it because you're a clown." Grumbled Heero.

"Uh...do I sense some hostility here, Trowa?" Questioned Duo.

"No, not at all." Replied Trowa. "And It's Captain Trowa Barton."

Duo nodded his head taking in Trowa's attire. The large floppy, brown hat, black buckled shoes, leather pants and loose fitting white long-sleeved shirt.

"I know how important titles are." Duo smiled showing off his badge. "Sherriff Maxwell at your service."

Trowa bowed slightly. "Where can I find Quatre?"

"Oh the Prince of Darkness should be in the den talking to that bald guy that I don't like."

Trowa raised his eyebrow at Quatre's new title, but nodded and grabbed Heero's hand and headed towards the den.

* * *

Quatre's eyes lit up as he saw Trowa and Heero step up behind Mr. Gangblock.

"Trowa! Heero! You two came. I'm so glad." Quatre turned back to his guest. "Can you excuse me please, Mr. Gangblock?"

The blonde man smiled to Quatre and nodded to the newcomers as he walked away in his multicolored clown costume and huge red shoes.

"I've seen better clowns." Said Trowa.

Quatre laughed. "Of course, no one can surpass you, but just for tonight you have to let others take a shot at it." Quatre turned towards Heero. "Looking great as I knew you would. And those shoes are absolutely fabolous." Quatre paid attention to the black pumps Heero wore.

Quatre then turned back towards Trowa and gave a little sultry smile. "You are looking absolutely gorgeous." Quatre stepped a little closer to Trowa, twirling the wine glass in his hand. "Really great costume."

Heero raised his eyebrow at Quatre's obvious flirting. "Are you drunk?"

Quatre quirked his lips just showing a hint of his fangs. "Or course not, the party is just getting started."

Trowa soaked in Quatre's outfit. He was encased in black leather and even though he had a matching coat, it still show cased his body. And quite well at that. The makeup around his eyes gave them a smoldering look.

Heero noticed Trowa's look and crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. "You two can stop ogling each other now."

Trowa had to admit Quatre looked extememly sexy in the dark attire, but was content in just observing. Trowa placed an arm around Heero's waist and spoke low in Heero's ear. "Only you Heero." Trowa then tilted his head at Quatre. "You're taller."

It was more of a statement then a question and Quatre rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep commenting on that?"

Heero couldn't help but smirk at the pout on Quatre's face.

"Hey you guys check out Quatre's boots yet?" Relena asked, sauntering over with her broomstick and large black pointed hat.

"Do you HAVE to keep commenting on that? Seriously its not that big of a deal." Quatre sighed.

Relena giggled. "It's just that you're finally almost my size. Its something I notice."

"It sounds like ya'll teasing the host." Duo said coming up behind Quatre. I'm afraid I'm going to have to advise ya'll not to do that, he might get a lil' violent and I don't want none of ya'll purty faces to get all messed up." He finished, wrapping an arm around Quatre's waist pulling him close.

"Just some teasing Duo. Nothing serious, besides as hot as he's looking tonight he doesn't have anything to worry about." Relena turned towards Heero. "I'm actually VERY curious as to what's up with your costume. You trying to tell us something Heero?

Quatre hid a laugh behind his hand at Heero's glare.

"Do you have a problem with my costume?"

"I would never even my wildest dreams imagine seeing you in something like that, but it looks so good on you. So who put you up to it?"

"How'd you know it wasn't his idea?" Questioned Duo.

"Like Heero would ever wear something like that on his on accord."

"Quatre and Heero had a little bet and Heero lost." Trowa explained.

"Ah see that's why you never bet. You look good anyway though."

"Thanks, I guess." Heero grumbled.

Relena looked up and noticed her brother waving her over. "My brother calls, we're going to have to continue this conversation later. Great party by the way Quatre."

"Thanks." Quatre responded as Relena made her way across the floor toward her brother who was dressed in a purple suit from head to toe, complete with a large hat and cane.

"See you're getting compliments." Trowa said stroking Heero's back.

"Yeah from people we know." Grumbled Heero.

"Well if that guy in the corner that can't keep his eyes off of you is any indicator of what others think then I say you're good to go. You might want to keep a leash on him, Trowa." Duo replied.

Trowa glanced up and saw the man Duo was referring to. "Well if anyone should be on a leash its Quatre. I think he's had a little bit too much to drink." Trowa commented, glancing at Quatre.

"Yeah and he's probably flirted with everyone here already." Heero added.

"I am not drunk." Quatre huffed. "Tell them I'm not drunk Duo and that I'm just having a good time...Oh look there goes Sally and Wufei, I'll be back." Quatre gave Duo a kiss on the cheek and scurried off to the pair in Native American costumes.

"You're just going to let him go?" Heero asked.

Duo shrugged. "Its his house, his party, besides..." He watched as Quatre walked up to Sally and gave her a hug. "He's not going to do anything."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, he's trying to steal others boyfriends and Sally is just next on the list."

Duo raised an eyebrow. Quatre's flirting really didn't bother him because he knew Quatre was just having a little fun, but Heero seemed truly threatened by it.

"How about we go dance." Trowa said as a distraction, taking Heero's hand and leading him out onto the makeshift dance floor.

Duo looked over at Quatre again and made eye contact with him. Quatre was slowly moving his hips in time to the beat and Quatre curled his finger, beckoning Duo to him.

Duo adjusted his hat and strolled over. If his lover wanted him to dance he was going to dance.

* * *

Quatre smiled as Duo held him close and they moved together. Quatre had his arms around Duo's neck lightly playing with his braided hair.

"Duo..."

"Hmm?" Duo answered lazily. He was really enjoying dancing to this ballad with Quatre in his arms.

"I love this too, but I need to go talk to Heero."

Duo pouted as he held Quatre even tighter. "Don't go."

"I'm coming back, Duo."

Duo kissed Quatre on the forehead before releasing him. Quatre then bounded off and practically dragged Heero away from Trowa as they were talking quietly in a corner. Quatre then dragged Heero onto the dance floor.

"I don't want to dance Quatre." Heero protested.

"And you didn't want to wear a playboy bunny costume either, but you're doing a swell job of it." Quatre countered.

Heero refused to dance at all, but Quatre was awfully persistent. "Why did you really drag me away from Trowa?" Heero questioned as he appeased Quatre by moving side to side.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming to the party in that outfit. I know you really didn't want to."

"And?" Promoted Heero. "I know there is more."

"I just want you to know that I'm not going to take Trowa away from you. I'm very much in love with Duo and hopefully I'll be with him for a long time."

Heero smiled. "I understand."

* * *

"So what are they talking about?" Asked Duo as he munched on some chips.

Trowa shrugged. "I stopped reading their lips, but they are both smiling so I imagine its something good."

"Guess so...So Trowa...You wanna dance? Duo asked light-heartedly.

Trowa shrugged. "Why not?" And followed Duo to the dance floor.

* * *

Duo- Cowboy

Quatre- Vampire (not the sparkly kind)

Trowa- Pirate

Heero- Playboy Bunny

Wufei and Sally- Native Americans

Zechs- Pimp

Relena- Witch

There is one more chapter to wrap everything up.


End file.
